Reactions mean everything
by StevieScissorLuv
Summary: When one of the 'shruggers' in Sikowitz's class speaks up, it may just change everything for the gang, or, what would it be like if there was another person in the gang, how those episodes would have gone, and more. The first chapter is set in 'Terror on cupcake street'.


_**Hey everyone.**_

_**Im watching Victorious Terror on cupcake street and I got this idea.**_

_**This is set during the Terror on cupcake street episode.**_

_**I hope you like this episode.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**No one's POV**_

"Ok, class is over" Sikowitz announces loudly.

"But Sikowitz, class isn't over yet" Cat tells him, giggling a little.

"Really?" he asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"Yeah, we still have over half an hour left" Beck says.

"Oh, well everyone except Cat, Jade, Andre, Beck, Tori and Robbie may wander the halls" Sikowitz says.

Everyone else that usually just sits in the background and react, walk out into the hall way, except one.

"Why didn't you leave?" Sikowitz asks the girl still sitting in her seat, with her arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"We have 30 minutes left of this class, I came here because I like to act, I would like to actually act, instead of just sitting here doing nothing the whole lesson" the girl says.

"May I ask what your name is?" Sikowitz says to the girl.

"My name is Roxie Wilde, I'm new here, just moved here from England last week" Roxie says.

"You dont have a British accent" Tori says.

"Wow, thanks for pointing out the bloody obvious, not everyone from England has a British accent you know!" Roxie exclaims sarcastically.

Tori shrinks into her seat, looking embarrassed.

"Well Roxie, welcome to this school, you may stay for the next 30 minutes" Sikowitz says.

"Thanks so much" she says sarcastically.

"My new girlfriend Felicia, I'm sure I've told you about her" Sikowitz says, doing a little dance.

A series of 'no's are his reply.

"Strange, I thought I did, any who, she is in charge of the parade parade" he says.

"I have never heard of that" Andre says.

"Exactly, it is a parade to increase the awareness of parades" Sikowitz says, looking absolutely giddy with glee.

"Hey guys! You know who likes parades?" Cat asks loudly with her high voice.

"Hillbillies?" Robbie says, not sounding so sure of himself.

"No one" Jade shouts.

"I hate parades" Roxie says.

"I do! I love parades!" Cat says.

"Of course you do" Roxie says to herself.

"One time my brother was in a parade, but he was inappropriate, so the parade people called the police, and now he's not allowed to be in parades" Cat pauses then she carries on "Or be near horses."

"Hey Cat, play with the pretty keys" Jade says, handing Cat her keys.

"I promised Felicia that I would get my most creative students to create a float in the parade parade"

Jade, seeing where this is going, gets up and walks out.

Roxie laughs a little when she sees Cat put Jade's keys in her mouth.

"What about you guys, wanna help daddy Sikowitz with the parade parade?" Sikowitz asks hopefully with a high, silly voice.

Everyone answers him negatively, well everyone except for Cat of course.

"Ok then, so I guess you guys dont want to be on national television" he says, knowing this will change their minds.

"This is going to be on national TV?" Tori asks in disbelief.

"Yep" Sikowitz says, sitting on the stage, with his head on both of his hands.

"Then yeah, I'll do it" Tori says.

"Me too" everyone else says.

* * *

Suddenly Jade slams the door open and storms in.

"Cat, I need my keys" Jade says to Cat.

"Uh oh" Cat says holding her stomach.

"I'll take you to the nurse" Tori says.

"I swallowed it" Cat tells her.

"We'll see it again" Tori says.

Just as Cat and Tori get up, the bell goes off and everyone stands up out of their seat.

Roxie stands up along with everyone else when the bell goes off.

Now that she is standing up, they get a better look at her.

She has short dyed red hair, the same colour as Cat's, she has pale skin, dark blue, almost grey, mysterious eyes.

She is wearing a strappy top with 'hunter's checklist' written on it and then a list of things being checked off and then a picture of two guys ( hottopic/Girls/Tanks/Supernatural+Hunters+Checklist+Girls+Tank+ ), over that she's wearing a black leather jacket.

She's wearing two black gloves, a black skirt with chains and safety pins attached dark grey doc martens and a necklace with a pair of silver scissors.

They can already tell that she is going to be an interesting addition to the group.

* * *

_**Ok, that is it for now.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter because there will be more.**_

_**Not all of the chapters will be no one's pov.**_

_**Dont forget to review what you thought and follow this story so you can get updates on when I have uploaded a new chapter, if you like this story you may like my other victorious stories I have wrote, and if you happen to be a fellow Supernatural fan then you might want to read the four Supernatural fanfictions I have written.**_

_**Bye everyone, until the next chapter.**_


End file.
